fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fan Fiction Halo
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Ultra Force banned me from Halo Nation for a very unfair reason Yeah... so this morning i read Ultra's review of Halo: Reach, i didn't liked it because it contained a lot of bad points that were unfair to put, so i left a comment saying that his review sucked and that i give his review a 6.0, but i also told him it was ok because it is his opinion, then 5 hours later, i wanna join the chat and oops! " Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Ultra Force. *Reason given: If you're going to criticize someone's blog, do it in a more civil way and i was like "are you serious?!", i mean, i didn't tried to offend him at all, maybe he was offended because i told him that only noobs say that the Armor Lock is overpowered, but i don't know, still, i will be unbanned in 3 days, but i think that was a little abusive from Ultra, what about a simple warning?, or just deleting the comment and telling me to write in a more civil way?, nope, he has to ban me, but whatever, if someone can contact Ultra about this and just let him know that what he did was wrong, not to unban me, it would be great. That is just how Halo Nation is, it is full of a bunch of "friends" that care not for the wikia itself only to be in the chat and have the power to kick who ever they feel like. That won't happen here tho, i can assure you that if you are ever banned or kicked on this wikia for unfair reasons then i will get right on it. Daniel A093 13:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. ODST 19:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) New Background? If I could link the discussion for a new background here, or if Shotgun can do it, basically what me and Daniel talked about a few weeks ago was making the background of the wiki more halo-esque (adding in the background image for Auntie Dot) and simply making the wiki more attractive to new users. Sierra-260 00:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree i was thinking that same thing Toto Sakigami (talk) 00:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami TeaN, you are aware I already had a background which I sent you. Nicktc (talk) 08:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Just some things i would like to bring to light, People have been making pages on differnet stuff like UNSC Deliverance for instance and their is no catagory at the bottom of the main page where the Spartans, Engagements, Planets and Games. Secondly i would like to bring up the topic of the title, it seems a bit small and you can see a white border around the letters, seems patchy. Just if anyone was listening LFSpartan4300 (talk) 21:02, April 1, 2014 (UTC)